An increasing number of users are using multiple monitors for interacting with computing systems. As a result, users often add monitors to a computing system or reconfigure monitors associated with a computing system from time to time. Current implementations for changing monitor configurations tear down all render targets and primary frame buffers for an original monitor configuration, reprogram monitor timing, and recreate new render targets for new monitor configurations. For monitors that are attached to graphics processing units, black frames are displayed on the monitors before and after the reconfiguration. As a result, current techniques result in poor user experience.